


My Secret Admirer - Do you love me?

by Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, France Becomes A Good Papa!, Prussia Never Stays Drunk For Long!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Valentines Day story between a nervous Prussian and a cute Canada. Just some Fluff! ENJOY IF YOU CAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Admirer - Do you love me?

The world meeting dragged on longer than expected, with America's "Superhero Globoman" idea, England's scolding, France's sexual harassment, and Russia's amused yet sadistic stare. China tried to, yet again, soften the atmosphere with Chinese pastry treats, but was turned down almost immediately with a harsh "I don't want any."

Japan began to look into America's idea, seemingly finding some sort of potential in the project while Switzerland threatened anyone who came near him or Lichtenstein with his rifle. The Italian brothers' curls tangled making them cry out, in Italy's case, and swear, in Romano's position. This made helping the brothers difficult for Germany and Spain.

And here I was, watching all this while being sat on by this menacing country, Russia. No matter how many times I have begged him to get off of me, it seems that my invisibility skill, more like curse, has doubled! That would have been the case if I didn't feel eyes bore into my skull from the other side of the table, but I couldn't see who it was.

Germany signaled the end of the meeting and everyone began piling at the door, desperate to leave the tense room. Liechtenstein, Estonia, and Latvia were even more demanding of leaving the conference room as Russia sped up because of Belarus's advances.

I looked around the room and stretched my legs. They were awfully cramped and painful to walk on. As I made my way to around the table, I noticed a small note in the country mail carrier under my name. I walked towards the carrier away from the door and took out the paper. It was a small dark blue pigmented envelope sealed with a maple red wax stamp. I opened the letter and read the small black print:

Dear Canada,

I have fallen so deeply in love with you ever since two centuries ago. I am not too romantic and can be very hard-headed, but I wish for you to one day return my feelings. I'm unsure of when I will gather the courage to let you know who I am, but be sure that it will be awesomely done. I hope my confidence and courage will not let me down when I confess my love in person.

Wait for me,

Your Secret Admirer

I felt the heat travel to my face making my face as red as maple. I was probably smiling like an idiot and my eyes must be sparkling. The excitement of receiving a love letter is beyond my understanding, but now I know that I am not completely invisible to the eyes of at least one person.

Ah-ha moment! Someone noticed me and knew my name before I had even met or introduced myself personally! Mon Dieu!

Prussia's POV:

I silently opened the door by a crack and saw Canada go up to the mail carriers. Even though her back was to me, I saw her ears flare up in a deep shade of red. My heart jumped and butterflies formed in my stomach. Awesome!

She turned around and made her way to the door with a dark red forming on her cheeks. A beautiful smile formed by her thin lips and complemented with excited blue eyes. My favorite blue. Almost as awesome as my Prussian Blue.

Canada was perfect. Kind, sympathetic, easy-going, caring, and innocent. And so beautiful with her swaying hips as she walks to her hair as she looks down when she is shy (which is almost all the time). It makes me want to hug her awesomely and heroically protect her from other invading countries such as that stupid commie Russia. (Sh*t! I am sounding like America!)

She was coming closer to the door so I left my spot and ran down the corridor, hoping that Canada didn't see me. I heard a soft hum as her footsteps grew softer and softer until she was gone.

Canada's POV:

I woke up the next morning and quickly looked for that envelope hoping that it wasn't a dream yesterday. There it was, on my nightstand! I quickly stood and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Kumajiro whined, as I put on my clothes and brushed my hair.

"Food. Fooooood. Fooooooood!" Kumajiro chanted.

"Alright, Kumakata. Just wait a second!" I decided to leave my hair down for today. I don't know why, but it made me feel beautiful. Like I actually had a chance at love. I wonder when my admirer will show himself. Is he really scared? Or it could have been some sick joke.

After that thought, I felt my heart drop and worry crawl up my spine. I know! I will go to France's house! He has delicious cakes that might lighten my darkened mood.

I took out some fish from the freezer and set them in the pan. Oil isn't good for Kumagera, so I just heated up the fish and placed them in his little plate before grabbing my coat and putting on my boots. Before leaving, I put several cans of sardines on the counter.

"Kumapufe, I am leaving now! That fish is to last you for several hours, okay? That means: DON'T EAT THEM ALL NOW! Got it? There's cans on the counter just in case you can't control your appetite! Bye bye!"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Oh. Bye."

I ran out the door and asked my chauffeur to take me to France's villa in the countryside. My tastebuds ached for France's delicious sweets and his espresso sweetened lightly with citrus. Oh maple! I can't wait!

As we drove up Francis's driveway, I saw two other cars parked there: a SEAT car and a Volkswagen. Oh, so he has guests. I won't interrupt. Just as I was about to ask the chauffeur to go back, France threw open the door.

"Mon petit Maguerite! Don't go! Come in, hurry."

"Non, you have guests, papa. Invite me later for tea and cakes to make up for it!" I laughed.

France ran down the steps from his home and opened my door. He swiftly took me out and told my chauffeur that he could go home. What the hell is going on!? Papa put me down and took my hand.

"Meg, I invited you inside with such desperation! We need a calm person to take care of myself and my friends after we drink our lives away. Don't want to get into anymore trouble after the Christmas Party last year."

Flashback:

"Sit down you bloody frog. I will tell you my life story. Once upon a time, a cute yet stupid little monster named America . . ."

"Woah, dude. Chill. Yo, France? How do you deal with England's drunken sta-what the f*ck! Dude, put on some clothes! That's nasty!"

" I am wearing a rose to protect my vital regions. I am so sexy, I could kiss myself! America's rude, Spain does a wierd dance. Germany's nude and my name is France! Ohn ohn ohn!"

"Papa! Get down from there! Let go of my waist, Russia! I am not America! Maple!"

"I am ze awesome Prussia! Bask in my glory, peasants! Nein, bruder. You are naked, so stay over there. You will break the spotlight."

"Dancing queen. That's what Germany, Oh, wants to be! Hey, Romano, do you like my hot spanish a-ay yay yay! That hurts, mi tomate!"

"Then don't go around like that you f*cking tomato bastard. Why do have to be so- ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ve~. Sparkle-dance stripping with Germany! Yahoo!"

"Come near this line and I will blow your useless brains out! Got that Cup #1? Eh? What was that Cup #2? Time to blow out your brains!"

"Canada, become one with Russia, da?"

"WORST CHRISTMAS PARTY EVER!"

End Flashback

"Yes, yes. I understand! Let's go in before we catch a cold."

France led me into the living room and there was where I saw a mess. A shirtless Spaniard, a laughing German, and beer bottle littering the floor. Things that were supposed to be small sandwiches looked dissected and robbed of their meet. Prussia stopped chuckling and looked straight into my eyes very seriously. I felt a blush and a smirk appeared on his face. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Keseseseses. You came to me before I could come to you, ja? That is no fair!" Prussia pouted and looked like he was sulking playfully.

"I think you have had enough drinks tonight, Prussia. Put down the bottle and I will prepare something for you to eat." I tried to pry the bottle out of his hands, but he suddenly took my hands and pinned me to the couch. The bottle was flung somewhere across the room.

I looked around to see if France and Spain were there, but they were gone. What is happening? Deep red eyes bore into my own. He looked like he was in thinking about something and then he turned his head, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Prussia got up and pulled me into an embrace.

"You might not believe me, but I truly love you. Ever since I first saw you at France's house, I fell in love with the young girl who had curly golden locks, sky-blue eyes, and soft skin. Your laugh reminds me of little bells and your voice is like a smooth stream. Oh, Canada, you do not know how hard it was to write that letter. Giving my confession in person is even more nerve-racking. How unawesome." Prussia looked down and sighed as he pushed me back from the hug.

That idiot! I can feel the heat rush to my face and all over my body. My heart is fluttering and my eyes water. As soon as I start crying, Prussia looked up and sadness swept his face. I mumbled through my tears.

"What did you say, liebling?"

"I love you, too." I whispered.

I was worried that he didn't hear me, but Prussia suddenly held me to his chest and buried his head in my neck. A silent "Danke" was heard as I returned the hug. We stayed like that for several minutes before a sober France and wobbly Spain entered the room.

"I knew that it was worth skipping the drinks! Congratulations, mon petit lapin! Do you know how long Prussia talked about you? He wouldn't stop, the damn German! Rule #472 in the French Relationship Handbook: Don't spend hours at a time talking to your lover's dad about how perfect the one you love is! It is awkward!"

I didn't really pay attention to what papa was saying since I pushed away from Prussia and pecked his lips. He put his hand behind my head and brought my lips close to his before smashing them together in a passionate way.

"Por favor! *hic* Get a room. Where is my *hic* Romano? ROMANO!"

"You are at my house, mon ami. Let us leave them to l'amour, non?"

I pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Prussia's eyes drooped and I giggled. He looked so cute! He lay his head on my lap and closed his eyes the rest of the way.

"You are finally mine." Prussia breathed out contently.

"Yes, Forever yours as you are mine, mi amour." I kissed his forehead and leaned back into the couch.

Kumajiro's food adventure:

"Foooood! Foooooooooood! Maple person. I want FOOOOOOOD!"

"Tweet"

"Bird?"

"Tweet Tweet"

"Give me food. Up on counter."

"Tweet"

*Tap Clank Bam Boom Dun and other tin can sounds as it is moved to the ground

"Good Bird. Can opener."

*Sound of Kumajiro opening drawer and moving metal utensils

"Found it."

*sounds of can breaking and teeth on metal

"Eating time."

"Tweet"

Gilbird and Kumajiro make a great meal time team!

 

 

I hope you all enjoyed my valentine one shot!

Also, I obviously do not own any characters, cause if I did . . .

Skies will fall!

The Earth will shake!

Mountains will crumble!

And I would rule them all!

You wouldn't want that, now would you? He-he-he!

This could be continued if you want! Just let me know in the comment section or message me! 

I look forward to it . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this sorry excuse of a FanFic. DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!
> 
> *throws cookies and runs
> 
> FORGIVE!!!!!
> 
> On the serious side, I wrote this FanFic for a Wattpad writing contest under the name "Shikushou". Wish me luck!
> 
> *munches on cookie


End file.
